


Quirks

by kashmir



Category: Firefly RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-01
Updated: 2006-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their little quirks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirks

**Author's Note:**

> Barely more than a drabble. Came out of left field. Enjoy. :D

Adam's arms, shoulders and back all have a sprinkling of freckles. Summer loves to count them. Constantly. As if one is suddenly going to disappear.

He loves to tease her about it. Tells her how very 'River' it is of her. She'll stick her tongue out at him and that will inevitably lead to all other kinds of activities.

Usually one of Adam's favorites - which is taking her from behind. As he pounds inside of her, she casts a glance back at him. Pants out that there's more than a little 'Jayne' in that particular quirk.

He laughs lowly, then calls her 'darlin' in Jayne's gruff voice and she comes.


End file.
